No Dialogue
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Read through and answer the question at the bottom...


It was the middle of the day and the town's folk were busy with their daily lives, they hurried along the street all going about their businesses, nothing to lost their focus not even pirates that came; the town and the island as a whole were known for not paying attention to pirates, always looking ahead. They expected all pirates to be the same loud, rude and evil; wanting only to hurt those who looked their way.

No pirate could even turn their heads no matter what they did. Thus they kept walking forward.

But that day something made the heads turn of many of those travelling through the town's centre. A infamous pirate known as Straw-Hat Luffy was there, he lay face down on the ground with his arms close to his side, his legs were kept together.

The pirate had been laying there since the morning, doing nothing but grinning at the cold stones that made up the road. His straw hat hid most of his face, only the sides of his mouth with that grin was seen.

Members of his crew came, but none picked up their captain off the ground.

The first was a swordsman, he came to the centre looking completely lost, walking around aimlessly for a good hour before stepping on his captain's legs. Once seeing who it was he walked to the top of his head and allowed himself to drop to his rear, he placed one leg on the ground while the other was bent towards him, with his three swords resting there. He closed his good eye and moment later loud snoring was heard.

The second to come was a long orange haired woman carrying lot of bags, as soon as she reached the centre she noticed the two. She raised her eyebrow and sighed out loud, then strolled over to them.

The navigator slapped the swordsman lightly a around the back of the head, he awoke with a start and glared at the pretty woman. She returned the glare as she placed the bags to one side of him, then move over to where her captain lay and flopped down on his back, and reaching down she began removing her high heels; she carefully tossed her heels onto one of the bags and bought her legs under herself. She then pulled out a small book from her pocket and began to read.

The swordsman closed his eye and went back to sleep.

The third was a long nose man with thick curly hair tied at the head of his head. The marksman walked closed to the shops that were in the town's centre, he never spotted them until he was about to cross over the the other side. He blinked and crossed his arms over his chest, before smiling and running towards them waving his hands above his head.

The man kneed down beside the head of his captain and began talking loudly of the places he seen outside the town, a mumbling was heard in reply. The captain and the marksman began talking together in this manner; the navigator glanced up at the marksman who looked her way, after a second he went back to talking while she continued to read, and the swordsman who had awoken once again kept his eye close but listened.

The fourth and a blonde man who was dressed in a neat navy suit with a yellow blouse, he was looking down at a map in one hand as he walked into the centre, in the other hand was a giant picnic basket. The chef frowned as he heard the sound of the marksman's voice and lifted his head to see. At the sight of the navigator his serious looking face changed, his had a odd smile that reached his visible eye, he leaped into the air and did a strange funny run as he called the name of their navigator.

The swordsman's eye opened and glared at the chef. The chef halted and turned the the green haired man, even though he never said anything; the chef huffed and walked to where the woman sat upon her captain's back, he kneed on one knee and raised one hand in the air while the other was placed over his heart.

For the next five minutes he talked about how beautiful she was with the odd smile gracing his face again; while this was going on, the marksman and the captain talked together..or rather the captain mumbled, and the swordsman sighed loudly and made small remarks under his breath. The navigator smiled at the chef and asked if that was lunch.

The chef stood, the serious expression returning to his features as suddenly there was a large picnic cloth was there before the woman, he covered the marksman who shouted out and jumped from under, causing the captain to laugh loudly as he turned his face towards the cloth.

The cloth was white with red and pink cherries covered the whole thing, it had double red bolder line around it. The cloth was large enough the cover the town's centre's street that went around the middle where the captain lay.

Moaning loudly the marksman pointed out the our captain was not on. To which the chef replied that he did not care, and held out a hand to the navigator. The woman glared at him, saying very loudly that under the cloth it was still hard stone.

The chef's shoulders dropped. Then a smirk appeared and he turned the marksman and asked for a hand. The long nose man agreed and went to the bottom of our captain's feet and grabbed hold of them and waited.

The chef kicked the swordsman out of the way as he gritted his captain's shoulders, before he could left however, he was pushed to one side. They glared at each other; the chef tucked his hand into his pockets as he placed one foot on it's toes, while the swordsman drew two of his three swords.

The woman screamed at them and the marksman pointed out it was for their captain as well. Relaxing the two turned away from the other, and the swordsman came to the captain's shoulder while the chef took hold of the cloth once more.

Together the swordsman and the marksman lifted up their captain, who bent inwards in an impossible way. The navigator let out a small cry as she held her arms out to steady herself and screamed the pair. Which caused the chef to shout at the swordsman, who shouted back.

The captain laughed as he was lifted, as the chef moved the cloth under him still shouting at the swordsman. The marksman talked loudly about the pair and the navigator moaned loudly about the whole thing.

The cloth was placed nicely under, the captain was laid down with the navigator still on top of his back, the marksman jumped back and went to the captain's side and moved his own arms from under him; the swordsman pushed the woman's bags over to edge of the cloth, then he walked over and flopped back down at his place that was above his captain's head.

The marksman finished laying out the captain went back round and sat in front of his turned head, which he was given a great big grin.

The chef hurried to the basket and opened it, there he removed plates and cups.

The town folks that were in the town's centre, those who worked there or just passing through had never seen anything like it. And they thought they seen everything now, until a reindeer chose to trot right onto the town's centre. It wore a light blue backpack, a cream, yellow and blue jumper with matching shorts. A top hat was upon it's head, and it horns came out the side.

It the crew seated on the picnic cloth right in the middle of the town's centre, and call out with a loud voice. A human voice. It trotted to them, it's hooves make a loud sound as it went over the cold stone.

The chef greeted the reindeer with a smile and went on getting things out of the basket. The reindeer struck, it was now standing upright and was about the hight of a six year old child. It ran over the cloth and jumped next to the marksman who grinned down at him. The navigator smiled gently at him and went back to her book, the swordsman again had his eye closed but he grunted an welcome.

This started the chef off again, soon he and the screaming over the top of the others. The marksman began to talk to the reindeer, starting again from the beginning. The captain laughed out to the things he knew what was coming as he listened the marksman saying about the things outside the town.

The navigator seemed to have closed her ears to them all and hurried on reading her book. She moved slightly on the captain's back and suddenly looked up in surprise as a long black haired woman stood standing in front of her.

The reindeer and the marksman screamed in fright but soon stopped as they saw her. The chef stopped as insults to the swordsman and spun over to the newcomer who laugh softy at him. He began declaring that she too was a vision of pure beauty and held up a hand to her, leaning her towards their captain.

The navigator unfolded her legs from under her, stretched them out before her and moved right over to her captain's lower back. Then the chef helped the historians on the shoulder blades of their captain, she too placed her legs out in front.

She smiled down at the back of her captain head and offered him a greeting, to which he only laughed as a reply. The older woman turned to the younger and spoke softy with her, the younger closed her book shut and talked.

The captain, the marksman and the reindeer all talked together, while the chef went back to getting things ready for their lunch. The swordsman closed his eye, but listened to the people around him.

Then something else came, a large man wearing sunglasses. His arms were clearly made from some metal, which was the colour of blue with stars painted on. He wore a Hawaiian shirt...and speedo...that were red. He came forward grinning at the group as he did, none seemed to see the cyborg coming towards them, while he was big enough not to miss.

It announced his presence by slamming his thick heavy looking square arms above his head, tilting his body and screaming out loudly. He grinned as the pirate crew greeted him back warming and he walked forward and came to sit behind the two woman of the group, leaning over to join in with talking with the marksman and the reindeer, asking them if they seen the docklands.

The swordsman answered saying he had been there, and that he could take him later. This got the whole crew talking at once, most laughing as he went slightly red at his travels.

The people of the town's centre looked on as the chief placed the food in front of the pirates, restaurant standards food. They laughed and talked together, enjoying being in each others company.

The clouds seemed the darken above hiding the sun from view, and other would tell later that it came from the deepest darkest area of the town's centre. A skeleton, it crept forward walking silently through the town's centre, until it began to hum loudly. The simply hum both warm the hearts of the hearer and spent chills down their spine.

The pirates turned the the afro skeleton and waved him over. The thing 'yohoed' loudly and with a spring in his step hurried to them. The tall skeleton came right to the head to the captain and greeted him warmly, the captain greeted the best he could from where he laid out with the two woman seated on his back.

The captain and the skeleton began talking together, the marksman and the reindeer shared stories of the places they had seen that day, the navigator and the historian chatted calmly with the cyborg joining in with them, the swordsman and the chef sort of talked to one another but mainly insulted each other.

The chef spoke up saying lunch was ready, he placed the food before each one starting with the ladies and ending with the swordsman. The captain did not eat by himself, instead the historian fed him with an extra arm coming out of her leg.

Their 'little' picnic lasted over three hours, until slowly they helped the chief pack away. The last thing was the cloth, which he slid from under the captain without moving him.

It was time to go. The captain who had laid flat down on the ground since early that morning, slowly got to his feet and together with his crew headed forward the harbour. Evening sun set behind them...

But why the hell was he laying there in the first place?


End file.
